el otro yo de japon
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: El lado oscuro y el de la luz son semejantes pero a su vez es fascinante como pueden llegar a ser parecidos (fic histórico bombardeo hiroshima y nagasaki. japancest! japanx2p!japan)
1. Chapter 1

hola! nos volvemos a ver, ojala les guste este fic. aunque aun no lo termino ya que mi pc murió :c posiblemente suba la continuación el viernes, ya que este fic es dedicado al aniversario de las bombas de hiroshima y nagasaki :s cualquier cosa, tomatasos, corrección de algún dato histórico haganmelo saver y gracias a doitsu por prestarme el pc para publicarlo :D y por ultimo...si esta desordenado es por que me lo mandaron *le pidio a una amiga que se lo editara y cuando murio su pc el unico respaldo que le quedo fue el que le hiso ella* en fin...disfrútenlo!

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el imperio japonés ataco el Pearl Harbor. Y gracias a ello Kiku se pudo dar cuenta de la estupidez o mejor dicho un ataque ¿inteligencia? de Alfred. Por que antes de cometer el ataque, los superiores de la armada estadounidense interceptaron un mensaje que provenía desde el país nipón hacia una embajada de este que se localizaba en estados unidos para que aprobaran el ataque, pero la armada de estados unidos utilizaría ese suceso para su conveniencia y lo usarían para tener una escusa para entrar por completo en la guerra no como apoyo si no como los "verdaderos héroes y libertadores de la verdad" que son. pero a que vamos con tonteras lo que mas deseaba el gobierno norteamericano era no dejarle por completo el crédito y la gloria "a los comunistas" que residían en el viejo oriente (china y Rusia)

por parte Inglaterra también le brindo información vital a Japón para su ataque. Ahora el estaba peleando solo en aquella guerra, Italia y Alemania se habían rendido. Por lo que no tenía el apoyo suficiente para seguir, aunque su orgullo no le permitía rendirse. El tenía la sensación de que igual ganaría por el honor del eje. El nipón usaba todas las medidas que podía , a los últimos meses de que la guerra acabara, bajo las ordenes de su superior, tubo que usar métodos poco ortodoxos, como el de los aviadores kamikazes que consentía básicamente en que jóvenes pilotos se estrellaran con sus aviones previamente cargados con explosivos contra los barcos enemigos. Pero en la guerra todo vale y era claro que Japón no estaba pensando con todos sus sentidos y ya hacia rato ya se estaba esperando a que esa larga guerra se acabara. Mientras tanto Alfred estaba desesperado por encontrar una manera de acabar aquella guerra. Después de pensarlo mucho decidió utilizar el proyecto Manhattan.

De un comienzo pensó en atacar los sectores de Kioto y Yokohama. Pero habían otros tres lugares de reserva como lo eran Hiroshima por ser como un importante depósito de armas y un puerto de embarque, Niigata pero como estaba lloviendo fue cambiado por la parte céntrica de la cuidad de Kokura y por ultimo recurso Nagasaki. Lo que seguramente incrementaría considerablemente el daño causado por la explosión. Debido a que los ríos no es un buen blanco incendiario. Fue como de esa manera de que decidió de que los puntos a atacar serian Hiroshima y Kokura. Tras darle varias vueltas al asunto Cuando por fin llego la mañana del 6 de agosto, se hiso el primer ataque lanzando a "Little Boy" sobre la cuidad de Hiroshima sin ningún inconveniente y tras tres días se lanzo a "Fat Man", para ser mas exactos el día nueve de agosto, sobre la cuidad de Nagasaki, utilizada "sus últimos recursos" ya que el otro punto escogido había sido Kokura. Pero gracias una espesa niebla se hiso inubicable aquella cuidad. Tras seis días de la detonación de la bomba, el quince de agosto Japón se rindió incondicionalmente ante los aliados. Durante ese lapso del tiempo entre el seis y nueve de agosto Japón tuvo que lidiar con las heridas que le habían dejado en la espalda aquellas bombas sin contar que varias cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Sus heridas se iban empeorando. Y no tenía a ninguna persona con quien contar, bueno eso creía…. Un día mientras se cambiaba las vendas de sus heridas, claramente mal por la falta de visibilidad de su espalda escucho unos ruidos en su casa, creyó que era Pochi por lo que no le presto mucha atención a ello. Luego escucho unos pasos y una voz que provenía desde el fondo del pasillo de su casa.

-Shiro,¿ a quien crees que estas ignorando?- *lo dice con un tono firme y altanero mientras aparece de aquel pasillo oscuro*

Japón se dio vuelta un poco estupefacto por que aquella voz sonada como la suya. Al darse vuelta por completo se pillo a un chico parecido a el solo que era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto, sus ojos en vez de ser marrones eran de color carmesí intenso y llevaba un uniforme idéntico al suyo pero de un color azul rey intenso, con detalles en dorado y una capa de color morado oscuro con un estampado de un crisantemo dorado en ella.

-¿Qué ya no me reconocer mi estimado? *se le acerca con paso firme* es una lastima, tras todo lo que hice por ti en el Pearl Harbor  
-¿Tu quien eres?- -Yo soy lo que mal llamaban "tu sombra" es un gusto en conocerte o mas bien dicho un gusto en volverte a ver, es claro que no me recuerdas, así que te daré una pequeña refrescada de memoria. Yo soy kuro Honda o también podría ser tu otro "yo"-  
-Pero como eso ,exclamo-  
-Soy el "tu" altanero, que no tiene miedo a dañar a la gente, y eso lo pudiste comprobar. Todo mi odio acumulado por años se fue en parte cuando atacamos aquella base estadounidense, ya que tu superior se dio cuenta tardíamente de que estábamos perdiendo se dieron el lujo de liberarme y mira ahí las consecuencias de ello-  
-Eso es extraño yo te recordaría bien si ello fuera verdad- -*Se le acerca de frente y se lo susurra al oído* es claro que no me viste, yo actuó desde las sombras mi pequeño crisantemo-

Como las vendas del cuerpo de Kiku no estaban bien puestas se le fueron cayendo dejando expuesta su herida, Kuro al verlas se enfado al máximo, para luego apoyar el cuerpo del otro en su pecho y comenzar a limpiar aquellas heridas como se debía. Cuando termino de desinfectarlas las vendo y se percato que el otro se había desmayado del dolor. Kuro suspiro pesado. Y pensó que los estadounidenses eran unos malos perdedores. Pero al fin y al cabo alguno de los dos lados tendría que ganar ya que en su "mundo" los axis habían ganado la segunda guerra mundial,. Ya tras pasado unos tres días Kiku despertó encontrándose con sus heridas un poco mas sanas y a su lado Kuro que sin pensarlo dos veces puedo notar que lo había cuidado

. Pero….como nada es de color de rosa, se encontró con la verdadera personalidad de este quien era una persona sádica y pervertida Paso el tiempo Kiku se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Kuro en su casa y a que constantemente lo hiera y le vuelva a curar las heridas solo por entretención. Hasta que llego el día dos de septiembre llego lo que sin duda seria un gran golpe para la nación del sol naciente que fue la firma del acta de capitulación, ahí Japón pudo hacerse un poco a la imaginación de lo que tubo que sufrir Ludwig con el tratado de Versalles al acabar la primera guerra mundial. También al finalizar la guerra tras Japón fue ocupado por las fuerzas lideradas por estados unidos principalmente , con contribuciones de Australia, la India Británica, el Reino Unido y Nueva Zelanda. Y fue obligado a tomar los tres principios NO nucleares lo que le prohibía tener armamento nuclear . Kiku solo pudo sentar cabeza y dejar que los Aliados hiciesen lo que se les plazca con su territorio, por que en total el no se podría quejar al ser el perdedor en esa batalla. Aun después de un año aproximadamente 40.000 tropas de ocupación aun se encontraban en Hiroshima y unos 27.000 aproximados en Nagasaki. Entre otras tantas condiciones de rendición. Japón tubo que admitir varios cambios constitucionales , tales como la ocupación de la cuidad de Okinawa (hasta el año 1972), la instalación de numerosas bases militares y la prohibición de construir un ejercito propio. Kuro solo veía como hacían y deshacían de Kiku quien tenia que obedecer en todo sentido. Quedando solo en un lejano recuerdo el poderío del gran imperio japonés, quien solo en sus pequeños tiempos a solas podía recordar con cierta melancolía pero no le dudaba mucho tiempo. Ya que Kuro le reiteraba que odiaba su época como un país imperialista. ¿y eso por que? ¡fácil! Este se alimentaba de los sentimientos "malos" del japonés como son la melancolía , tristeza, un poco de su odio y eso lo hacia mas fuerte día a día.

Mientras tanto en su época imperial, Japón era altanero y sin rastro de piedad por la gente a su alrededor, Por cierta parte Kiku tomaba todo lo sucedido como un karma por la cicatriz que le dejo en la espalda a china en la primera guerra chino-japonesa. Y en estos momentos Kuro estaba disfrutando mucho de la vista, torturando y constantemente recordándole a Kiku sus errores y tropiezos. De seguro que si Alfred no estuviera viendo cada cosa que el hace, el ya hubiera cometido una estupidez. Las cosas que le rondaban en la cabeza al momento en que su nación fue "acabada" con lo del bombardeo volvieron a el "si yo desapareciese el mundo no lo notaria" una y otra vez esas palabras se le venían a la mente. Pero era imposible para el, quien era una nación ya considera milenaria concederse la idea del cometer suicidio. Y sin contar que su condición como nación no se lo permitía, una nación para desaparecer tiene ser conquistado por otro y que ese otro país que quite la vida.

Aunque la idea de suicidarse y dejar todo hasta hay le tentaba. Pero no se le pasaba por la cabeza métodos comunes como pegarse un tiro o ahorcándose con una soga ya que eso era lo común y como en tantas veces se le paso por la cabeza pero no tan serio como en ese instante. El Seppukku que era una practica muy común entre los samuráis, que consideraban su vida como una entrega al honor de morir gloriosamente, rechazando cualquier tipo de muerte natural. Por eso, antes de ver su vida deshonrada por un delito o falta. Y según el su gran falta y deshonra fue no poder ganar esa batalla por su pueblo y por sus aliados. Pero suicidio es suicidio sin importar el nombre que se le ponga. Tras ir a visitar otra vez el estado de la cuidad de Hiroshima, Kiku se encontró con una bella sorpresa. Era una Adelfa recién florecida, que a pesar que para algunos era solo una simple planta. para Japón significaba que la vida estaba volviendo a aquel lugar sin esperanzas. Pero siendo sinceros Japón savia que no había sido el único afectado. Alemania había también sufrido. Perdiendo los territorios correspondientes de Prusia pasando a ser en parte territorio de Polonia, la expulsión de varios de sus habitantes de sus tierras natales. La división que también sufrió su territorio quedando dividida en cuatro sectores de ocupación: Soviético, Estadounidense, Francés e Ingles. Pero las malas relaciones entre comunistas y aliados fueron creciendo hasta llegar al punto en que surgieron dos monedas, dos ideales políticos y finalmente dos Alemanias . junto con eso el muro de Berlín. ¿Pero que seria de Prusia? Su territorio ya era mas que un simple recuerdo. Pero para la sorpresa de muchos la personificación de ese territorio no había desaparecido como lo presupuestado, Gilbert seguía milagrosamente con vida sin que nadie supiera del como lo hiso. Kuro mientras tanto ya perdía la paciencia de tanto ver a Alfred en SU hogar.

El sabia claramente para lo único que iba a hacer hay, y no era para charlar. Fue hacia su habitación y se cambio su uniforme militar por una de las yukatas de su homónimo. Que era de un color negro intenso con un obi de color rojo, Que combinaba perfectamente con el de sus ojos. Al salir Alfred de la habitación de Kiku tras "discutir" con el japonés. Se encontró de frente con kuro. Lo miro confuso.

-Japón ¿que haces acá? Si tu estabas en tu habitación.-  
-Disculpe, pero creo que me esta confundiendo *levanta la vista y lo mira con repudio* Al notar aquella mirada fría carmesí Alfred no supo que pensar. O solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño.  
-El lado oscuro y el de la luz son semejantes pero a su vez es fascinante como pueden llegar a ser parecidos  
- Alfred parpadeo un par de veces. Era imposible que una persona estuviera en dos lugares a la vez y que Kiku no tenia el potencial suficiente como para volverle a enfrentar. Por que simplemente el "país del sol naciente" ya había perdido, todo el coraje con el que se le describía en los libros de historia se quedo en el olvido. Mostrándose ahora a un Japón sometible y dócil. Después de tratar de asimilar las cosas, apareció Kiku por detrás del norteamericano. Eso era imposible! Como iban a ver dos Japón. Si el país nunca fue dividido en dos como en el caso de Italia o Irlanda que tenían a dos personificaciones para representar al sur y el norte. Pero todo estaba hay ante sus ojos.  
-A- Alfred-san creo que ya conoció a kuro-  
-quien se supone que es el , y por que no me dijiste nada *su tono de voz cambia a uno enfadado  
*- Pero esta vez contesta kuro con su tono altanero y burlesco. -¿pues no se te hace claro? O los lentes te fallan, soy el otro yo de Japón, tu deberías perfectamente recordarme al ser quien ataco tu hermoso buque...

continuara.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Nos volvemos a ver! Perdónenme por no subir la segunda parte el 9 ya que no tuve tiempo y no se me ocurría nada de NADA ! Gracias a Honda (oh My god! Tengo un 2p!? *kuro gringo idiota se que eres tu, maldito sea el día en que te regale mi otra cuenta de ff) y a Matlaw17 aunque creo que este capitulo te dara cáncer y gracias por sus reviews, a Miku Zatsune por ser paciente (te debo la continuación de magnet),a mi mamita, por comprarme el cable para el notebook, yo pensaba en darle un final asakiku, pero esto lo escribí enojada y casi llorando…..en el día de mi cumpleaños…así que en mi cabeza solo había espacio para el japancest…por lo que borre todo e hise este final epic fail…..*se pega un tiro*

Alfred reacciono mal antes las palabras de kuro, quien se mostraba ante él. Se resguardo rápidamente en la espalda de su homónimo para evitar que el pelirrubio le hiciese daño.

-responde, o acaso ya te quedaste sin palabras, puede que Kiku no te conteste ni se deje que le hagas lo que se te ocurra, pero yo NO. además que tu presencia es más que molesta para mí.

Kiku se asusto más. Alfred se notaba cada vez mas enfadado. y de seguro que esto no se solucionaría con un simple dialogo se tranquilizara la situación. Las predicciones del pelinegro habían sido ciertas.

Kuro lo empujo hacia atrás. lo que causo que Kiku se golpeara levemente en la cabeza. Alfred le pego un puñetazo a kuro quien lo evadió pero, antes de que Kuro pudiese golpear a su contrincante. Kiku se coloco en medio de los dos aun adolorido por el golpe.

luego hiso lo que tuvo que hacer hacía mucho tiempo...que era echar al "gringo" de su hogar.

Suspiro pesado cerrando la delicada puerta de papel tras él y levanto la mirada encontrándose directamente con la de Kuro, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa. No era una típica de sus sonrisas maliciosas, esta era una de alivio. Se le acerco y lo corrió hacia la pared, acorralándolo contra esta y lo abrazo para depositare un beso en los labios.

Kiku no savia como reaccionar. Hacía tiempo que no era besado con "amor" y su último beso había sido con Arthur durante la alianza anglo-japonesa, correspondió el beso por instinto. Colocando las manos lentamente en las mejillas del otro, sujetándolas con suavidad y una ternura indescriptible en ese momento. Kuro solo lo apego mas a el intensificando aquel contacto, luego se separaron por la falta de aire. Las palabras sobraban en esos instantes...después de cenar, Kiku entro un poco avergonzado en la habitación de Kuro, quien con solo verlo se corrió dejándole un espacio en su futon. Dio unos leves golpecitos en aquel espacio como señal de que se podía quedar a dormir con él.

Esa noche era fría pero al estar acostados juntos se podían sentir el calor del otro. A la mañana siguiente TODO lo que había sucedido el día anterior quedo como si no hubiese pasado nada, Kuro volvió a ser frió como siempre. Aunque al paso de un buen tiempo se le paso ya que su enojo se transformo en un ataque de risa, ya que pudieron informarse mejor de lo que sucedía en el mundo.

-Menudo par de idiotas-le decía Kuro en tono burlón a Kiku, quien se sentía un poco triste por Gilbert y Ludwig. Pero a la vez impresionado (pero no tanto) por la rivalidad de Ivan y Alfred quienes se disputaban el poder. Llegando a tal punto de tener una pelea para ver que nación llevaba al primer hombre a la luna.

Kuro le contó a Kiku sobre su "mundo". Donde los Axis habían ganado la primera y la segunda guerra mundial.

Tras varios años y claramente después de que Estados Unidos desocupara por completo Japón y la caída del muro de Berlín. El eje se pudo reunir. Gilbert lo abrazo contándole de lo awersome que era y que ni no había desaparecido ya que las nuevas tierras que le corresponderían como nación seria entre Berlín y Brandeburgo. El sonrió contento pero a la vez preocupado de que no vieran a Kuro quien no dio un signo de vida en todo el día.

Y así se la llevaron cada vez que iban a visitar al japonés, aunque con el paso del tiempo Kiku se volvió a llevar bien con Alfred, quien con Arthur lo visitaban casi todos los fines de semana. Aunque se notaba de lejos que Japón e Inglaterra se amaban. A pesar de que habían sido enemigos de guerra…había cierta química entre ellos dos cada vez que hablaban o cuando el ingles se quedaba a "solas" con el azabache a tomar una buena taza de té.

Aunque Kuro ya no le interesaba ir al mundo de su homónimo ya que sus aliados lo necesitaban constantemente para tomar el mando en las juntas que se realizaban en el suyo.

Pero mientas Kuro no estaba Kiku se tomaba la libertad de hablar con Arthur quien en un momento de distracción del japonés le robo un beso. El azabache se sintió un poco culpable ya que últimamente había estado con Kuro quien sin escrúpulos lo besaba constantemente y eso provocaba que se sintiera confundido por que Kuro jamás pero JAMÁS le pidió algo formal….mientras que con el anglosajón había tenido una bella alianza.

Ya de regreso Kuro se pillo con la escena de la pareja anglo-japonesa besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Pero en un ataque de ¿celos? los separa empujando al ingles fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-Shiro…- susurro casi inaudible. Mientras tanto Inglaterra trata de asimilar lo sucedido, se suponía que estaba solo con el otro…trato de llamar lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna del otro decidió irse un poco extrañado por la situación.

Kuro besaba salvajemente a Kiku, quien de un comienzo rechazo los besos del otro. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo a el realmente le encantaba la sensaciones que el otro le brindaba. Soltó un leve gemido al sentir como Kuro habría lentamente su kimono y le acariciaba las piernas. Ya casi sin paciencia lo tomo dejándolo acostado en el futon. Con una mirada lujuriosa volvió a besarlo solo separándose únicamente para recuperar el aire….y bueno tras una larga noche de *cofcof* se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Kuro se dio cuenta en esa noche de sus sentimientos que tenia hacia su pequeño Shiro . A pesar de que siempre lo consideraban como un tipo frio y sin sentimientos, el podía ser muy cálido con las personas que ama y en este caso Kiku era ese ser "especial" al que protegería hasta la muerte.

La mañana de ese día fue diferente, kuro apreso el cuerpo de su pequeño acompañante brindándole varios besos en su rostro. Kiku se sonrojo, no esperaba esa clase de carisias por parte de kuro.

Pero eso no provoco que evitara que las disfrutara. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo de sus rostro

–Aishiteru Kuro- le dijo en su oído provocando que al otro se le saliera un pequeño suspiro y en sus ojos carmesí se les podía ver un pequeño pero hermoso brillo –watashi ga zutto anata o aishite- (te amo mucho) al oír eso Kiku no pudo resistirse a soltar una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, lo abrazo con fuerza. Kuro deshizo aquel abrazo para limpiarle las lagrimas del rostro.- quedémonos nosotros dos juntos, por siempre ¿si?-

-juntos por siempre kuro-nii-.

Paso el tiempo y cada nación pudo conocer a su otro "yo" algunos impactados y otros sin querer aceptarlo. Y junto con ello el pequeño secreto de kuro y Kiku fue revelado varias naciones se opusieron, ya que decían que era incesto puro "¿Cómo se atrevía Japón a hacer tal estupidez?" varias naciones tanto en el mundo de los "1p" y "2p" se opusieron a su relación, pero ya era muy tarde por que esa relación había logrado obtener frutos, un pequeño niño de ojos carmesí como su padre y una aura tranquila y guerrera como la de su madre. que demostraba que la promesa de ambos de estar juntos para siempre perdularia para siempre.

Les advertí…tiene un final cancerígeno y super MALO…. *suspira* bueno! Tomatazos? Quejas y achuchadas por favor déjenlas en los comentarios ._.? *ya en este momento no tiene nada que perder* gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y eso… ._.


End file.
